


MTVland (Or, There Goes the Neighborhood)

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick couldn't exactly anticipate his life being something out of one of his '80's movies. This was the other fic inspired by Young Volcanoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MTVland (Or, There Goes the Neighborhood)

Patrick wasn’t one for cheesy teen-oriented television. Well, okay, yeah. Sometimes he indulged in a bit of MTV from now and then to check up on the music scene and catch snips of Hollywood-flavored drama. But, for the most part he wasn’t one for the limitless cliches and pointless story lines that TVland had decided his generation was craving.

All that being said, it really shouldn’t be a surprise that he found himself playing straight into one of those lame teen romance plots.

He didn’t see the writing on the walls when the guy next door had moved in. Still couldn’t catch a thing when that same guy started hanging out in his backyard (neighbor guy’s, not his. that’d be weird, right?) more and more as each day of the summer passed. Maybe he should have caught on when the guy seemed to be sneaking peeks at him from over the fence. Or, how he always felt eyes, a hazel shade filled with devilish curiosity, sliding down his back after he went swimming in his backyard pool.

So, maybe Patrick was a little…oblivious to Teen Cosmo’s top 10 signs ‘he’s into you’, but that wasn’t all due to him being dense. Sure, the excuses of ‘I accidentally kicked my soccer ball over your fence; can I come get it’ and ‘My Mom needs to borrow a cup of sugar for these cookies she’s making; can I get some? Please, ‘trick? You can even come over and binge with me when they’re done, milk included. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, dude. Milk  _and_  fresh cookies.’ started to become so frequent that Patrick would probably have to be blind, deaf, dumb and unable to process English to be able to see through them. But, it just caused him to hesitate.

Pete, neighbor guy had insisted that friends shouldn’t respond to each other as neighbor guy and Patrick had been too polite to question when it was they had become friends, was nice. He was also weird, loud and probably the slightest bit insane.

(Patrick had heard from Old Mrs. Jacobson, two houses over, that something had transgressed between Pete, a rooftop, a large patio umbrella, and quite a few potted plants. A 'something' that had caused Pete to be trapped indoors under Mom Arrest for a few peaceful, but boring days of Patrick’s week. Honestly, he had thought to ask, but he figured Pete would tell him anyways; which he did, with several emoticons and fragmented lyrics about  _'the air to catch me, denser than the air when you left me'_.)

And honestly, Patrick liked him a lot, too. Because while Pete was definitely an overconfident asshole at times, he was also fragile in a way that Patrick could see only when he squinted his eyes. Beneath all the leering and innuendo packed jokes Pete sent his way, there was that same hesitation Patrick found in himself. When Pete was nervous, his foot would tap a mile a minute or he’d adjust a gaudy bracelet on his arm.

And sometimes, when the summer air still warmed the night and they climbed Pete’s roof to stare up at the stars they could make out, the ones not cloaked by Chicago smog. There was something else there. The light of the moon would strike against Pete’s skin, tan bathed in a milky pearl that would fill him up. Surge beneath his skin and soak into his pores until it lit some sort of fire within him and he’d latch onto Patrick’s hand. Grip warm and sure as the nervousness got licked up by flames until he seemed almost ready to explode and he’d smile. Pearly moons and galaxies in his eyes, stars across his face.

_'I've already won.'_

Maybe Patrick let’s go then without letting go. Maybe he had already accepted his teenybopper fate and let himself be the 80’s heroine that flashes across his screen that night. When Pete’s asleep with his head in his lap, skinny limbs spread across the rest of Patrick’s bed as if he’s always meant to be there. He could ride off into the sunset, golden skies high above the rising smoky embers. A techno tune as his background music as he and Pete chase forever in his lemon of a car, the ac broken and the radio mostly gone to shit.

It’s cliche and stupid. But, so is summer and the general looming arch of his teenage years, so he thinks:

_Well, yeah, okay._

He can submit to TVland just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer fic is honestly some of my favorite even though summer is kind of awful due to weather and bugs. I couldn't resist writing bb!Patrick falling into a summer romance with boy-next-door!Pete. I mean, can you blame me?


End file.
